


When Sandman decides to take a day off

by fsxmoon



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Challenges, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sex in a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsxmoon/pseuds/fsxmoon
Summary: Castiel, as a pure angel of the Lord, didn’t know exactly why humans like physical stimuli so much, but that wouldn’t stop him from helping Dean whenever he wakes up with a hard—on and wouldn’t object much less if the greater resolved to satisfy him as well, The angel just didn’t expect there to be so many ways to do it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	When Sandman decides to take a day off

The bed sank suddenly, causing the entire scene to unravel quickly. Dean grabbing his gun under his pillow and running, sitting erect and pointing it in the face of someone who had just woken him up. If I were Sam, I’d shoot you for waking you up before your time, if it was someone else or a creature trying to kill you, I’d have the same fate, except it’s bloodier. 

However, the thing or one who managed to be faster than himself, holding his hand before it reached the face and keeping it above the shoulder, the angelic blue eyes of the man in front of him stopping him before committing a heavenly crime. 

— You don’t want to hurt that shell Dean, for your own sake — the angel’s listless voice sounded, like a warning, irritating the newly awakened. 

— Can’t you knock, you fucking angel? — asked frustrated, hated when Castiel used such intonation, always reminded him of his mother when scolding him when he was younger. 

— Anyway, the scene would play out the same way. Maybe worse, since Sam would also have had a gun to my head — Dean sighed, forcibly, so he lowered the cold gun in his hand, putting it on top of the closet next to the bed. 

— Where is your brother? — asked the angel. 

— I don’t know about Sam, damn it, what do you want? Let me sleep — crispy, hoarse and distressed when you turn your back to Castiel. He took the blanket that had fallen to the ground and pulled it up while he fixed the hard and uncomfortable stick between his legs.

It was a completely normal physical phenomenon, coming from a man around 20 or so years old, had nothing to be ashamed of, it was not always also, however, noted to be more and more common when it was Castiel to wake him up.

— We need Sam, I have a mission for you... — Dean did not allow it to end. 

— Sam is already on a mission. — I said to interrupt him, tucking himself in bed, in a position where he did not bother his cock so much. — The Ghostbusters Club is closed indefinitely — mocked, even though Castiel wouldn’t understand the reference. 

— So open it again, I need you to do me a favor — he insisted, this time taking his hand to Dean’s waist and swinging it to wake him up. 

Dean, who only wanted to sleep, slapped his hand. Depriving himself of feeling the warmth of the angel in his skin.

He felt nervous every time Castiel touched him, especially when lying down, he felt a different tingling in his skin. When he first met him, he thought it was because it was a touch of a heavenly being, yet, in telling Sam about it, he realized that it was only with him the almost permanent feeling of that Angel’s touch. 

As much as Dean has pushed him away, Castiel won’t budge. 

— Seriously, Dean, something really big is gonna happen if we don’t step in. I need your help to find the Sandman — Castiel continued, in a tone that only the time of friendship he and Winchester had for the little one to realize it was morning. 

Yeah, it’s a bitch. Castiel was incredibly sly when it came to his requests, he was equally spoiled, but the latter he gave credit to God, who seemed to have raised all his children on milk powder and bedtime stories.

— Find Sandman? — Dean asked, mocking right away — What happened? He stumbled into the world of dreams, fell off a cliff and now he can’t come back? Oh! Do me a favor and let me sleep —

Castiel, however, did not give up and remained staring at the blond as he watched his back rise and fall as he breathed, but instead of calm and steady as it was of plank for someone about to sleep, Dean’s breath was fast and uncompromised and sometimes, The angel who guarded him at that moment, noticed the little friction the boy gave against the mattress.

It would be imperceptible to the angel if I wasn’t looking so good at Dean, hoping he’d give up his sleep and go find Sandman, but that didn’t happen. 

— How long are you going to stay there? I really want to sleep and I said I won’t help you — Dean sounded low, less angry. 

— Is your dick hard Dean? — The angel asked, seeing the blond stop moving and even breathe. 

It wasn’t just anyone who made the older Winchester blush to his ears, but to his misfortune, that boundless angel could easily be one of them. 

— Shut the fuck up and go away — Dean sounded angry again, while grabbing the pillow he wore and putting it back, intending to hit the angel, again the movement was intercepted. 

Castiel was quick to stop the pillow and hold Dean’s arm, which dropped him almost as fast as the angel turned him over so he could see him.

The older Winchester can feel Castiel’s light blue eyes stare at his blushing cheeks, bare chest, and then descend to the spare part between his legs that twists for any contact. 

Dean swallowed in the dry, refusing to show any fragility by not looking away. He then faced the desire in his eyes almost gray, which always left him embarrassed to make him feel desired.

The blond knew that it was sin for an angel to desire, especially another man, yet this was something that only Dean thought, for Angels, any desire was a reason to fall. 

As for Castiel, it was inevitable not to wish for Dean and if he fell, I had the slight certainty that it would not change. 

— This is hard. — Hit, steady. 

— It’s a normal thing for humans, to wake up hard, stupid — A known way for Dean to push someone away, were the offenses, the problem was, any word that came out of the blonde’s mouth would not offend the angel. In reality, Castiel felt even more engaged in making him swallow every ugly word.

Castiel led the free hand to Dean’s shorts, leaving him breathless for a moment. The angel lowered the shorts delicately, watching the blonde’s penis shake while being free of the thin cloth that held him. The pink head dripped slightly, while the balls appeared swollen, but not only that that attracted the attention of the seraph, the pubic hairs little grown and golden like gold at the base. I liked how humans could have so many and how comfortable they were under touch.

Not resisting, the hand that will drag the shorts halfway up Dean’s thick thighs, returned upward, gently caressing the human’s hard cock and entwined his fingers over the fine hairs that so caught his attention. 

— What are you doing? Shit... — Dean asked, reaching out with his free hand to the pillow left on the side and covering his face with the same, while feeling all his skin tingle with the angel’s gentle contact. 

— It’s oozing — Castiel said, seeing the drop that resided on the tip go down Dean’s length and wet his hand. 

The angel brushed his thumb all the way down the wet line to the tip, seeing the pink pulsar penis and Dean rolling slightly in search of more contact. Castiel carried his wet pre—mocking hand to his mouth and looked at the man, who stared back with half of his face capped by the pillow, but his slightly coloured cheeks were still noticeable. Slowly, Castiel licked his finger savoring Dean’s flavor.

— The taste is different from last time — Dean looked at him surprised, even though he knew Castiel had no sense of boundaries. The Winchester did not answer him, only put the pillow aside and stood up, taking the angel’s lips for himself and for moments, feeling his own flavor in the other’s mouth.

— Sweet... — Dean whispered and pushed the angel to the head of the bed, where, upon seeing him lean, he sat on his lap, with his legs on either side of his, fitting perfectly there and still, smiling as he felt even a small volume touching his ass. 

— You want to lend me your hand again? — The boy asked, rolling lightly in the angel’s lap. Castiel in turn approached his face at the height of Dean’s neck and licked him, up to the height of his ear, where he bit her, feeling the youngest in his lap tremble and sigh.

His hand went down to Winchester’s throbbing penis and squeezed it, slightly, but it was enough for Dean to moan sore and sly. The blond rolled over, frustrated about the angel he looked bigger than before. 

Castiel took a deep breath in the back of Dean’s neck before he pumped it, slower than he should have, but he already understood that the less he could move his hand, the more blond he would roll against himself for contact, the smell was intoxicating, the sweat forming, along with the odor of soap that always resided in the boy’s skin, the seraphim loved him to feel it. 

— Cass... — Dean moaned sly at the angel’s ear. 

— Yes? — Castiel asked, leaving traces of kisses on the white skin and moving away to look down. 

Dean’s dick looked pinker, wetter. The angel swallowed in dry, feeling warm, as much as the skin filled with thick veins in his hand. The human kissed his cheek, as Castiel’s steady, larger hand pumped the fastest limb, moving his thumb slowly to the head, where he knew it made the blond tremble. 

— More... quick — Dean cried out, his voice sounding more hoarse as his excitement, and his skin wetter with each seal that Castiel gave in his dermis, on his bare shoulders, on the wet neck of saliva and sweat, on the red and swollen lips that made the tip of the angel’s dick drip. 

Castiel was fascinated every time he saw the hunter like that, wet with sweat and pre—jouissance, rolling in his lap like a little demon and his moans, even though they were not feminine, still brought a good pressure on his balls. 

It was amazing how Dean awakened such human desires in his skin and how the seraphim was filled with delight in having them.

Dean held the other’s face, rubbing his fingertips against the angel’s grated, rough beard, the green eyes focused on the blue, now dark with hard—on, bright, did not know when he kissed him and even less when he realized that he was breathless to doLo, as they parted, the air trapped in the hunter’s lung collided against Castiel’s already warm skin, chilling him. 

The blonde rolled over once more, slowly and feeling the full extent of Castiel’s penis with his ass, leaned back, making sure to have a greater contact, the angel squeezed the base of his penis and Dean moaned loudly, sounding all over the room.

— I’m almost... — Moaned, biting her lips afterwards and not stopping rolling. 

Castiel focused on the movement in which his hand made, as he watched Dean’s nipples bristled and his breath uncompressed, he was really close, it was what he thought before looking down, it was completely damp, Even so, the angel allowed the water formed in his mouth to join and spit on the human’s cock. His hand shook again, fast and steady. 

— Relax, Dean — Castiel scored, seeing a vein jump by the pink neck of the hunter, it was when in an impulse stuck his mouth in the snowy skin and sucked, using his tongue to caress and in the end, the teeth to mark. 

Dean melted, gushing everything he had on Castiel’s hands and breastplate, that upon seeing the boy relax backwards, he supported his free hand on his back, preventing him from moving away more than that. He massaged someone else’s penis until he couldn’t see any more fluid coming out. 

Outside the blonde who will cover the hand of the angel, at the same moment he smiled smitten after an orgasm — ironically divine —, he swayed upon the angel and opened his eyes, finally facing the angel who was watching him, completely thirsting for more, even so, he said: 

— Can you give me a hand and find Sandman now? — 

Dean rolled his eyes, rolling once more and feeling the volume of Castiel’s stiff limb beneath him. 

— The only hand I can give Cass... — It began, as he released that of the angel who was still around him, and with the other he brutally removed the trouser belt which the seraph still wore. 

— ... It will be inside your pants. — whispered in the ear of the archangel.

Castiel then preferred to wait for Sam to arrive so he could solve whatever problem Sandman might give him, and in the meantime, he would accept the exchange of aid that Dean seemed so willing to give him at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’m back with the kinktober and sad because I’m definitely not following any deadline. On the 3rd, I’m doing a Teen Wolf Stiles/Derek, so if you want to read, keep an eye on my profile.
> 
> Until next ♥


End file.
